You Found Me
by ZombiesloveMangoes
Summary: She was running. Her feet bleeding and cracked. She was fighting back tears so hard her head hurt and she couldn't see straight.
1. Chapter 1

She was running. Her feet bleeding and cracked. She was fighting back tears so hard her head hurt and she couldn't see straight. The small splashes below her feet were loud in the empty alleys. Her feet hurt too much so she took off her heels and held them in her hand as she was trying to catch her breath. She looked back, but knew he wouldn't be chasing after her to see if she was okay. No she knew he wouldn't be bringing her coffee until she got him back. She leaved up against the wall of a nearby wall and had just now realized she was crying. Her face was streaked with tears and burned from running into the wind. She stepped out into the light of a streetlight and continued on, slower now, but moved on. He feet, she felt, were just stumps but she knew she had to get to his loft. She had to make sure this wasn't some bad dream. She looked for the street he lived on and sprinted until she was at his door. She knocked hurriedly. Martha answered the door, saw her condition, and threw her into the great room.

"Kate honey what happened?" She heard Alexis's feet thump the stairs as she ran down. Kate's throat was hoarse from running and she thought she would never catch her breath. Alexis grabbed some water and they led her to the couch. After a period of time she finally caught her breath and began to talk.

"They took him, he's gone. I need to go save him." Martha gave her a puzzled look. Alexis held Kate's forearm. "I have-" She couldn't finish before she broke out in tears again. It wasn't often that she cried but when she did it meant something. She needed him. And if not her Alexis, Martha, they needed him as well. Alexis and Martha seemed to catch on quick and Alexis buried her head in Kate's shoulder. Martha had silent tears streaking her face. Kate felt paralyzed. She couldn't move, couldn't breath, couldn't think. She had to find him. She had to devise a plan. She had to go through with that plan. She thought of all he had done to her recently. Sought out a new muse,ignored her pleas for explanation,went back to having a women at each arm. She wanted the old him back. She wanted him back. Kate felt the gentle seep of cold into her arm and realized for the first time how much all three of them were crying. Martha grabbed Kate's hand and squeezed. Alexis then lifted her head and had a fire in her eyes

"You're going to get this guy right?"

"At any costs." Alexis smiled through watery eyes and grabbed Martha's free hand. Kate stood up gently and said she was sorry. "I know you probably blame me for what has happened, so I will do anything to get him back. Not just for me, but for you guys." She finally muttered. She walked away grabbing her shoes on her way out.

* * *

The smell of old fabric left Castle's nostrils as the hood was taken off of his head. His head still hurt from the beating he got before the hood was thrown over his face. he couldn't see very well, but he heard muffled voices, as if they were coming from another room. He knew he was not in the same spot he was in before he was knocked unconscious. Everything leading up to this moment was fuzzy at best. He tried to make out figures or shadows in the dark, but all he saw was more darkness. He squinted and saw the light of a flashlight at the corner of his vision. He tried to look for it, but he couldn't focus on the light unless he wasn't looking straight at it. He tried to feel his hands, yet the rope, chains, or handcuffs were too tight, for they were cutting off circulation. He tried to smile at the last time he was in handcuffs. Laying on an old mattress with Beckett cuffed to him. _"Castle, this isn't funny!" "I never said funny I said Kinky."_. He tried to smile, but this time he knew there wasn't a tiger on the other side of that wall, or if there was a wall, and Beckett wasn't with him this time. He began to try and find out where he was, as his eyes adjusted to the darkness. Just as he was about to see where he was a light was shown into his eyes. He flinched, the voices got louder. He began to realize they were talking to him.

"Glad to see your awake sleeping beauty."

"Does this mean one of you kissed me?" For that another smack to the head with what felt like the butt of a gun. He felt wound open again and blood dripped down the side of his face.

"No games, writer." He could hear the man walk around him and stop behind him. "We let your little girl go, but not without making sure she wouldn't forget us." For the first time he heard more than one person was in the room. At the comment he tried to move, but he was tied too securely. His chair was wood, that would come in handy later, but for now he pretended to give up.

"She has nothing to do with this."

"No, but what kind of people would we be if she didn't know you were here."

"Nice. Speaking of nice would you be so by letting me go?"

"Now where is the fun in that." The man pulled his head from behind Castle and he saw who it was for the first time. Mendoza.

"I am not the one you want. You want Slaughter. I have no quarrel with you Mendoza."

"No, but I do want revenge on Slaughter. You seemed like a perfect candidate." Mendoza came back around and sat down in what looked like a chair.

"What is it you want."

"Not what, who."

"Slaughter?" His voice was raspy. Mendoza didn't answer. He simply sat back in the chair he was sitting in. Mendoza snapped his fingers and everyone left. He hadn't realized there were so many people in here. He counted at least eight people. Less than when he first met Mendoza, but too many for Castle to take on by himself. As soon as all of his men were gone Mendoza came over and sat in front of Castle for what felt like hours. At last he stood up and and motioned to Castle and soon after Castle felt searing pain shoot through his back. Then just as fast as the pain came Castle was knocked back out.


	2. Chapter 2

Castle awoke to a new chair and a new room. This time it had many windows, yet they were all blacked out with black out curtains. There was nobody in the room this time. He looked around and saw he was in the same chair. He tried to think of somehow he could get out of this situation. He kicked at the bottom rung on the chair. He heard a crack. He kicked harder. The chair finally gave and it landed with a jagged edge. He grabbed the piece with his feet with difficulty. He finally got it over his head and tried to grab it with his tied hands, yet he over shot and it landed with a loud clank. He looked around and hung his head to look passed out. He heard voices yelling at each other, but he couldn't hear what they were saying. A door opened somewhere. The voices were able to be heard now.

"You said he was passed out."

"He is look." He heard foot steps and slowed down his breathing.

"Fine then what was that noise?"

"I don't know do I look like a detective?" Castle tried hard to hold back a smile from his face. He heard the foot steps leave the room and waited until the door shut completely until he began to move again. He moved the chair with some difficulty to be turned around. It was especially hard since he couldn't make any noise. He finally picked up the piece of wood again and shot it just perfectly. He grabbed the piece between his fingers and tried to rip the ropes, or at least loosen them. Nothing worked so he threw the useless thing and turned himself back in the same position. The rope was digging into his skin so he felt blood trickle down his hands whenever he moved. His legs had been loosened by all of the movement, but not enough to be ripped apart. He hung his head again and breathed once through his mouth. He had an idea that had little spark of hope, but it might work. He tried to reach his pockets with his chin and raised his legs so he was in an awkward crouching position, he searched his pockets, yet no luck. They took his phone. Damn it. He needed to stop getting contracts on those. _What did you do to this one? Oh it was just taken by a bunch of thugs and drug dealers. _He hated the sharp humor in this time of despair. The pain in his wrists were beginning to be to constant. More blood trickled from his hands. He was worried he would hit a vein, so he decided he had no other brilliant ideas at the time he would try and pull through this as much as he could.

Beckett had left Castle's loft hours ago, yet she still felt the sadness that coursed though Martha and called up Esposito and Ryan and they said they would be right there. All three of them were combing through any evidence as to where Castle could be. All Beckett remembered was being hit on the back of the head and being driven to an unknown location. The next thing she remembered was running away, she heard voices calling after her and foot steps following close behind her. Why she was running, she didn't remember. Where she was taken, it was all a black blur. Why they took Castle, just as unknown as where he was. Who took Castle? That was the bigger question she wanted to know. She was going to find them and make sure they would never see anything outside of chain link for life. They looked through where Castle had been recently, and what he had bought. The normal cautions for a missing person. Ryan and Espo looked for anything out of the ordinary from emails or texts. Ryan tried to call Castle's phone a few times and got the same message, 'The following receiver can not be contacted at this moment. Please try again later'. Esposito looked through Castle's bank account for anything that might be out of the norm for him. She had this odd sense of snooping. It was weird and she didn't even know how much he really spent on coffee. Espo would shout out every time he saw him buy coffee. Kate tried to find the humor in his shouts, but the time was not for humor it was for searching.

"Hey Beckett do you know if anyone threatened Castle when he was out with Slaughter?" Ryan asked looking up from his computer.

"I don't know he wouldn't talk to me." She continued to look at her papers in front of her. "Did it look like anyone was ready to kill him when you guys came and got him from Slaughter and Mendoza's gang?"

"Well everyone there looked like they were ready to kill him."

"Anyone with extra motive?"

"Sorry Becks we didn't see anything like that." Esposito finally looked up from his papers. Beckett scanned through all of the papers and threw them down with a flourish. She put her head in her hands. "Hey Beckett we'll find him. We promise."

"I know guys, I know..." She trailed off with a sigh. They both gave her a sympathetic look. They got back to work and pulled out the murder board. They started writing a whole bunch of stuff down and soon they had a lot of loose ends that might tie together with the right missing piece. Beckett stared at the board for minutes at a time, then would look from paper to paper."Guys, we need to find Slaughter. He was the last person to have any violent acts to be associated with Castle. Mainly when they went to see Mendoza." They nodded and headed out. Beckett continued her routine until she saw that the sun had risen. Ryan and Javi came back in and Ryan carried her coffee in and set it on her desk. She couldn't even look at it. She knew if she looked back it wouldn't be Castle's bright face it would be an empty chair and a lonely morning.

"Have you been staring at that all night." Ryan asked in a hushed voice.

"Yes, anything new."

"No, Slaughter dropped off the grid right along the time he left the precinct." Beckett ran tense hand through her hair

"What about Mendoza, has he dropped off the face of the earth as well?" Esposito rifled through some papers and saw something.

"Hey it looks like he has been moving a lot of cartel recently. Most of his men have been going to the same place maybe if we find that place we will find Castle." Beckett grabbed her stuff and they ran out the door.

* * *

So i will be making these only about 1,000 to 2,000 words but i will make a lot to leave you and the edge of your seat *wink*


	3. Chapter 3

Beckett kept getting caught in traffic on her way to the building. Ryan was with her, but Esposito was following behind with back up. Instead of a quick drive it took them almost forty five minutes to get there. They came to an unfinished apartment building. It looked there were people walking in an out, for the door was ajar. Beckett got out, her gun in place Ryan followed in suit. Ryan also contacted Esposito saying they were there. Beckett was having chills run up her spine. She tried to steel herself. She looked around and saw no one was there now. The building was at least five stories,yet the fourth and fifth were covered in clear, plastic tarps. She motioned to Ryan at the top of the building. He jerked his head. Beckett walked to the front door as she saw Esposito and back up drive to the curb. Ryan was on the other side of her. She counted to three and threw the door open. Ryan burst through the door silently and Beckett heard Esposito call out to the other uniforms. Ryan twitched his head and she headed in. She looked around and saw that there wasn't anyone in the building. Ryan radioed to Esposito that it's all clear and every one came in. Beckett took one of the hallways that was abandoned, which she imagined might work for kidnapping someone. She peered through all of the rooms and no one was in a single room until she got to the last door. The door was locked. She motioned for Esposito and she was on one side of the door.

"Castle." She whispered. No one answered. She tried again."Castle. Are you in there." Still not a sound. Beckett nodded to Esposito and he kicked down the door. It was dark in the room. Beckett went in with a light and lit up the room. It was empty.

* * *

Castle woke up again and felt his eyes being invaded by light. He tried to hide, but there was no place to go. He was in another room. Only this time it was all windows,yet he looked around and the sky was fake. It looked like a TV set actors would work on. His wrists had been bandaged and his forehead no longer bled. He was still in a chair, yet he had no restraints on his hands or legs. Though he felt as though he was in an asylum since he could not locate a door or a single real window. He tried to walk around, yet his legs wouldn't let him, nor would his mind. His eyes faded to black when he tried to stand and his head felt as though he was beaten by a Louisville Slugger a few times. He got off of the chair and lied on the floor. This felt most comfortable to him at this moment. Someone came in and left a tray of food. It was a woman, he could tell by her perfume. He didn't eat though. He couldn't. All he could think about was where was he,or would Beckett ever find him. He hated to think that, yet he still hadn't been saved yet. He knew it wasn't instant, nor did he expect to be swept out of there, yet he did wish he could have seen her one last time. Being in that "cell" he had a lot of time to think. He didn't like the way he was treating Beckett recently. Especially since she had no idea what was going on with him. He just knew he wanted to make her feel the same pain he feels. He knew he wasn't a saint himself, nor did she need to know his secrets, but he did expect her to accept that she heard him. Three words. Three syllables. Eight letters. Eleven characters. And with all that it could make or break your life. Time and time again he was there for her, and she had blown him off one too many times. He clenched his fists and his bandages turn an off hue of red. Maybe he was sleeping, maybe he was already dead, maybe he was in a coma with only his fantasies to keep him sane. Maybe he already had been rescued and this is what his life really was. In hours and hours of being in this place he nearly went insane. The only think that kept the hope strung to his mind was one thing, Beckett. He knew when he got out of here, if he ever did, he would apologize. He would tell her everything. He wanted that same fire between them before her shooting, before he got caught up in her mother's murder. Before life was so complicated. Maybe she did too, maybe she didn't, yet that he would find out when he cleaned his slate. Maybe she was ready now. And waiting for him to make the move. He knew he had to be certain. Because last time, he knew it was up to her no matter what. He also knew what would happen if her pushed her. He knew oh too well what would happen. Castle managed to sit up and saw what was really in the room for the first time. It was really padded, but with clouds and blue skies. He rubbed his head gently and knew for sure he had gone insane. Who thinks of this stuff. Who would _buy_ this stuff. He looked around and saw what he was handed for food. Although he was a prisoner they fed him well. He decided it had to be poisoned so he tossed into a corner. When he tossed the tray, the door slung open. He saw for the first time who was coming in and out of the room. It was a young girl maybe 15. She looked Latin American. She had long brown hair and dark brown eyes. She kept a paralyzed look in her eyes at all times while he watched her. She ran in grabbed the food and the tray and left. She came back a few minutes later and cleaned up the food. She left again, but before she left he tried to stop her. Her eyes became ten times bigger when he spoke.

"Miss." She looked like a deer in the headlights, yet she stayed. "May I have some water." She seemed shocked now he did not ask to leave. She rifled through a small apron on her and came out with a small mini water bottle. She ran over to him until she was five feet away and set it there. She motioned to her mouth, he didn't understand she ran out faster then he blinked. She must be an import for Mendoza. He felt bad sympathy for her. She could have a life and she was stuck tending to the needs of Mendoza's captures. He thought for a moment as he finished the water, was this what he was. A bone to be held over higher powers to give Mendoza what he Castle that bone, or was he the higher power. The answer to that question will probably never be answered.

* * *

So thank you to all of you who are reading my fics i am glad to say i love writing these and i am glad to have all of you as readers


	4. Chapter 4

Beckett ran her hand through her hair again and put her gun back. Ryan and Esposito walked to her side and looked at her like lost puppies. The look of you want to help someone, yet you didn't know how.

"We will find him Beckett." Ryan prompted as he did an awkward comforting motion. He didn't know if it would help her or make her want to explode on just looked at the floor and sighed.

"I know, but I keep feeling like this is my fault." Ryan and Esposito both looked at her with a confused look, a mix of wonder and sympathy. Beckett looked up and charged out. Beckett got in her service car and drove back to the precinct. Beckett headed back into the bull pen and crossed out the apartment building in which they had just visited. Beckett heard Ryan and Esposito walk behind her.

"We found a hair in that room. We sent it to Lanie. She should get a report soon." Esposito chimed. That gave Beckett a thought she showed that she heard them and head for Lanie.

"Hey." Beckett said quietly.

"Oh, girl I am so sorry." Lanie, which was holding a clipboard set it down and threw open her arms. Beckett set her head on her shoulder and hugged her hard. "If you don't get to him first I will personally make sure that asshole will pay."

"I know you will." Beckett stepped back and twitched her mouth. "So did you get anything on that hair." Lanie looked at her clip board.

"Not yet, but I will make sure to hunt you down when it does." As she finished speaking she looked over at her computer and she lit up. "Well, I guess your wish is my command. We just got a hit and guess who it was." Beckett looked at her plainly. "Or not. It was Mendoza." Beckett clenched her fist.

"Who would have known." Beckett sneered.

* * *

Castle hadn't realized he had fallen asleep. Thousands of thoughts running through his head, he must have closed his eyes until he had fallen asleep. He looked at the ceiling, the same ceiling he had seen for how long, he didn't know. Hours? Days? Years? He still had many questions, yet the questions that he knew would have no answer. He didn't know if the girl came back in, but he looked over and saw he had more water. Placed strategically next to the water was a note and more food.

Eat or suffer.  
M

Castle looked at the food again. He heard a growl that sounded foreign to his ears. He looked down at his stomach and realized that came from him. The food did look good. If Mendoza wanted to kill him he would have done it already. Maybe Castle was that bone. The bone he was holding over Beckett's head so he could get to Slaughter. Castle crawled over to the tray, hesitated and then completely cleaned the tray. Within minutes the girl was back. She walked as close as she could without being anywhere near him. He looked from her to the tray, then back at her.

"Do you speak." She had the same look in her eyes as he began to speak. He knew that was normal look, yet he even sounded alien. She sat there avoiding her eyes and staring at the tray. He stood up trying to hand her the tray, she shied away. For the first time he realized how much he towered over her. No wonder she skirted away. He sat back down and pushed the tray towards her. "It would be nice to hear you speak." She scurried towards the tray and grabbed it then held there. She looked at him. She set the tray back down and stood straight up. She raised her hands to her shoulders and signed to him. His eyes widened a bit. "That's why he's using you as a servant. Your mute." She nodded and grabbed the tray. She looked up and around and scurried back out of the room. No matter how many times she came in, it seemed as though the door moved every time. Castle stood up and looked around. He felt the walls and searched for anything that might help him. He reached a whole circle and found not even a door handle. How had she gotten in and out? He reached his chair again and sat down. As he sat down the door opened again. Mendoza walked in with an extended posse.

"Time to go."

"What so soon? I was planning on redecorating." Mendoza didn't even crack a smile, yet some one came up from behind him and put another blow in his head. His eyes became fuzzy until another bag was over his head.

* * *

So thank you for all of the favorites and alerts and reviews thank you


	5. Chapter 5

Castle woke up again and he had his hands bound again. He was really getting tired of this. Why did they always move him? Was Beckett catching on? Was Beckett even searching for him? He sighed and tried to stand. A shooting pain blast its way into his left ankle. The hell? He tried to look at his foot, yet the room was dark again. He tried to move it again and the pain was increasing with every move at last he yelled through his teeth. How the hell did he get this? He stopped asking the question where was he because he knew there was no answer to the question that was to be sought out. He squint his eyes and a small shaft of light broke through onto some sort of object. It looked old and rusted, yet sharp. Gladly he wasn't in a chair, so he could freely move. Sadly his ankle hurt too much to move. Maybe if he could just crawl a little bit more. He painfully lifted his legs, bunching them up was a greater feet than he imagined. He hopped until his arms were at his legs. He reached and tried to get his hands over his legs. He gritted his teeth, yet he still yelped every once in a while. He finally pulled his legs through his arms. He gentle set his legs down with a soft breath. Now this was going to be the difficult part. He had to move on the ground without hurting himself further and crawling over to whatever that shaft of light was illuminating. He took a deep breath. He bit his tongue and turned, lifting his legs and got onto his stomach with a grimace. He lied on his side and lifts his arms above his head and did an off version of an army crawl. He managed to get to the object. It was a tray. Like the ones that Mendoza had sent to him. It looked like it had stained blood on it, yet that wasn't what spooked Castle, no it was the words that were on it.

_Please stop talking to me I might get in trouble_

He looked at the writing again. She was educated, maybe she could help him. No, she wouldn't want to risk being killed. Maybe she liked it here. No, she looked terrified. No one who liked it here would have the same look in their eyes. He decided he had to try. He tried to stand up, yet his foot decided right then and there to give out. He wailed again. He tried to get up and put all of his pressure onto his right foot. He saw no way to support him. He couldn't see a wall, nor did he see any type of crutches. Maybe this is what Mendoza was trying to do, slowly break him into pieces. Hadn't he had enough of that already with Beckett? He had always been there for her and she had to go and throw that in his face. She lied to him. Well, he thought about this for a moment, he was the one who was snooping. She had no idea he was there. Wasn't that worse? All she was trying to do was solve the case and she didn't know there was anyone in the other room. Then again she did hide it for good reasons, at least reasons good enough for her. Morosely Beckett had only thought of herself not of the ones that loved her as well. He sighed and tried to get up. His ankle felt hot, so he put it in the shaft of light. The whole ankle was too big for his leg and it throbbed like a bitch. How was it he didn't wake up when he felt this? Probably because he was drugged that was the only reasonable explanation. He was also surprised there wasn't a tray of food somewhere. He always had food waiting for him. It was the Fight club first class. Some blind punches for a five star meal, sounds legit. He smirked at that last part. Lately he didn't do that. Even less now that he has been in these situations. He had the sudden recall of every time when one of them saved the other. He was winning. By one she would tie it up in the end. His shoulder was falling asleep so he sat up and scooted out of the light and tried to find a wall. He finally found one with what felt like hours of searching and leaned against it. It was cool to the touch. Almost chilling to the bone. He felt the wall. It felt like wallpaper. Wallpaper and barred windows. His childhood home.

* * *

Beckett continued to stare at the murder board until Lanie came up and tapped her shoulder.

"Girl you look like hell."

"And feel like it's frozen over."

"You need to go home."

"No, that isn't going to help find him."

"Well, staring at a board ain't going to give you any answers."

"A girl can dream, can't she? What did you want Lanie?"

"Oh I wanted to say that there were some particles in Mendoza's hair that you should come and see."

"Well why didn't you call me?" She turned.

"I did." Lanie points to Beckett's desk and her lights are blinking.

"I must have been thinking." Lanie gave her a look and swayed for Beckett to follow her. Beckett sat up and here back gave a small crack and she followed Lanie obediently. They finally arrived and the screen blared red. Lanie ran over there.

"Whoa, that was not here when I left."

"What is it?" Beckett walked over and looked over Lanie's shoulder.

"There is a block on the particles. Someone hacked into my computer and blocked the results. The hell!" Lanie was typing at light speed. Beckett had a hard time keeping up.

"Do you want me to get Ryan?"

"No I think-damn it!" Lanie hit the side of the desk with her hand. "They destroyed the particle results." Beckett didn't like the sound of that.

"Were they necessary? Did you see the results before they were deleted?"

"No I just saw there was something wrong with the density of the hair and I came to see if you could identify it." Lanie looked at the computer with a murderous glare.

"It's okay maybe Ryan can get it back." That didn't seem to calm her down any less. Beckett stared at the computer screen for a good five minutes before racing up the steps

* * *

So thank you all for the great ness that comes from this and feel free to edit as you please in reviews


	6. Chapter 6

sorry this one took so long guys been busy with other fics which by the way will be out son since this is done

* * *

Beckett held her breath while Ryan worked his magic all through the keyboard. She was pleased that he was on her team because if he wasn't they wouldn't ever be able to find him. Ryan had slapped the keyboard for the last time and lay back.

"Got it." He pushed his chair back and showed them the computer screen. The material that was coating Mendoza's hair was spray paint. Well that didn't narrow it down anymore where ever he could be. Spray paint coated ninety five percent of New York, so no luck there. Lanie looked at the screen.

"Look there. The paint is fresh."

"So…"

"So that means we need to search for a place that was recently painted. Ryan can you search for any recent vandalism reports. Preferably spray paint related." He searched through all reports of vandalism then narrowed down the search. There was only one. Beckett saw the address and was about to head over there when Ryan and Esposito stepped in front of her.

"Beckett, we got this one." Esposito stated plainly.

"It's ok I can come."

"No last time you flipped." Ryan butted in. She ran a hand through her hair.

"Fine but if you find anything send it back here." They nodded and headed to the address. Lanie looked at Beckett.

"Becks we will find him don't worry. The more you stress the more you are going to want to go out and do something stupid." Beckett was about to protest when she realized Lanie was right. Every time that she got wrapped up in her mother's case she always made excuses to do something insane. Like getting herself shot.

* * *

Castle woke up in the same room this time thankfully. His ankle now stiff from staying in the same position too long. He looked around and saw that the sun had changed, or at least that's what it looked like. The window was moved exactly to across the room. Maybe he was moved. He looked for the tray. Nope it was in the same spot. Maybe there is more than one window he didn't know, yet he knew one thing he had to move himself and loosen up his leg. Castle set his tied hands to one side and pushed himself up as well as he could with his injured ankle. He hummed while he did this. It soothed him, he didn't know why, yet it was almost relaxing. It wasn't necessarily the best tune, nor did it go to a song he just knew it was right for some reason. He worried he was going insane especially now. How long had it been, hours, days, months, years, was he now the only man alive. None of that would matter if he didn't have someone to share eternity with. Castle made his rounds again until he stumbled upon something. He looked down; he crouched towards the ground with a squeal. It was more food. He was lucky he didn't spill it all. He sat down on the floor a feet since he didn't have the hands to stable himself. He saw that the one tray was gone and now the light ad almost all gone from the room. He hurried to eat his food so that he knew what the food was. The light was fading fast when a door opened. He couldn't see who was coming in, or where the door was being opened. But all he knew for sure was that the air that had come into the small room he was in was cold and rancid like the smell and feel of a dead body. He heard clanking like keys against someone's thigh. He tried to pry the light from the door to be in his favor. He had no luck. The key noise was getting louder though. Must be the…..the. Castle cursed himself for the state he was in for being one of many words he had nothing to say now. He couldn't even think of what the person was. Castle tried to stand, yet his leg was being a bitch. The noise was circling around him. Who was it? This, now this was the question he didn't ask often. Most of the time he at least had some sort of light illuminating the silhouettes face. This time it was complete darkness. Castle felt around for a wall or at least something to hold him steady. The keys were constant and that was probably what scared him so much. The noise never got louder, nor did it move away. There were no footsteps, no breath being taken in and out of the walking person. There was something else extremely chilling about the way the person, if he could call it that, walked it seemed as if it skipped steps. The feet also never made a vibration. Never even hit his outstretched fingers. The light that was in the tiny room had been consumed by the darkness that surrounded him. Beckett please get here faster. Beckett, Beckett would he ever see her again? He had been so used to the tapping, it soothed him. It was an odd feeling, it was like enjoying cancer. He hated to like the sound, but the noise was so soothing. Castle lied on the ground and he felt wind being whipped around his hair. As he was about to fall asleep he got kicked in the head. He sat up and noticed for the first time that the noise had stopped and there was no real wind. The door never opened and the light he thought he saw never actually was a shaft of light. Castle felt his ankle. Yep, the pain was still there that was real. So what kicked him upside the head? He shivered at the thought that he was the only living thing in here. Castle sat up again and he opened his eyes. Someone was there. This time it was a real human. Tall, very well built, scary. Castle called out, but his voice was raspy and it hurt him.

"Is anyone there?" The person came closer and picked up Castle by his back and Castle went limp.

"Come on meat." The voice growled behind him.

"Can I choose this room this time, maybe old Victorian? Oh and what about some windows. But not too many I-"

"Shut up meat."

"You know being a writer your English is excruciatingly bad." He got a smack upside the head for that one."Yes sir mister meat sir." Castle mumbled under his breath.

"What was that?" He said shoving Castle forward towards a wall.

"I just was saying what a great capture you are."

"That's what I thought, meat." He guided Castle towards what he thought was a wall.


	7. Chapter 7

Castle held his breath as he was pushed through the door that had no handle. The light was like a drug to him since his past few hours or days at that had been in darkness.

"Hey can I please change my capture?" He asks as he can finally see and faces come into recognition. Mendoza was standing by the door of the room. The outside of the room was an odd sense of a mental asylum slash jail. The rooms looked brand new and the air smelled of fresh paint. The hallways were lined by metal bars and if he looked up and down the stories were littered with more rooms. "Did you make this just for me? I am honored."

"Shut up." Mendoza snapped at him as Mr. Meaty and a few others he didn't recognize followed him. They led him a few more flights up until they came up into a new room. This one was huge. "Your girlfriend is catching on fast, so we need to keep on changing facilities." Castle didn't say anything because if he denied he knew that it would only make the situation worse for the both of them. Castle stopped to look around and held his breath. The smell of paint intoxicating. It was even more fragrant. Castle was shoved into the room by one of the other followers. He didn't know what these guys ate, but they were brick walls. Castle turned around just in time to see a remnant of the old room. Castle suddenly clicked something in his head. He only wished he thought of it sooner. Maybe it was because the pain in his ankle was too overpowering. He needed to be alone. Mendoza flicked his wrist and all of the men followed him except one. Leaving Castle to fend for himself with Mr. Meaty again.

"Are you one of those guys who eat nails for breakfast?" Castle says turning around. Mr. Meaty crossed his arms and gave an evil grin. The one you never want to see.

"Nope, I eat puny men like you." Castle suddenly felt the room get colder, but he held his ground.

"I think I might make my next book after you. 'Living with a brick wall.'" The smile, no Castle couldn't say that the Halloween mask that the Mr. Meaty put on was fading and he bunched up his ridiculously huge muscles. Castle had already decided how he was going to die, but being ripped limb from limb was a little harsh. Mr. Meaty dropped his hands to his sides and took a step forward. Castle took a step to the side. Mr. Meaty just looked at him weird. Castle and Mr. Meaty stared at each other for a long time. Mr. Meaty took another step forward and Castle another to the side. They did this many times until Castle's back was to the door. Mr. Meaty was big, but he was slow. Castle smirked and with as much as it hurt he ran towards the door and flung it open. It was unlocked not a good sign. Castle ran as fast as he could to the main floor, limping at times when his ankle hurt too much. Meaty was at least a floor above him, but he couldn't get cocky now. Castle ran until he hit the bottom floor. Mendoza looked down the railing and yelled to his men. Gun shots rang as they bounced off of the bars of the railings. Castle put up his hands and looked around for a door. He couldn't find one, but he found a window half open. The screen was old and used Castle got on top of the wall and kicked the screen off. It came off with a clang and Meaty was racing towards him. Castle looked out the window and gulped; he closed his eyes and jumped. He landed with a sickening crack. He screamed, yet he got up. He ran down the alley way until he came to a street. The street was totally foreign to him. He had just enough time to catch his breath before he heard yelling from behind him. Castle took a right. The streets were blurring and the people were staring. It was a bad part of town. He bet most of these people worked for Mendoza. He didn't care he kept running. His ankle was cramping up, but he didn't care, nor did he want to know what the damage was to whatever cracked. The yelling died down as he made random turns that he hoped wasn't a circle. He came up to a light. The light was red and people were crossing. He went in the opposite direction picking his way through the crowd. Some tried to help, others pushed on. His wrists were bleeding again and he wanted to stop so badly. His ankle must have looked atrocious. Castle looked around him because his breath had finally given up on him. A store, a bank, anything. He looked around him and saw a hotel nearby and he ran across the road jumping over a few bushes, stumbling once or twice. He looked behind him before he went into the hotel and ran into the lobby. People staring still. A manager of some kind had come up to him, but the adrenaline in his ears caused him to be deaf to his surroundings. All he could do was hold up his hands to show the man the cuffs. Castle walked to where there were no windows while the man went and searched for something to break them. Blood was dripping down his face as he felt the wound reopen. More blood welling around his hands. The man came back as Castle looked outside searching for the men. Especially Mr. Meaty. He knew how much of a beating he was going to get if they caught him. A few people had their cell phone to their ear. It looked as though they were calling the police, but he had no idea. His hearing was coming back in phases.

"Sir what happened?" The man asked. Castle couldn't tell him. He didn't want anyone to know. He had to get to Beckett that was all. Castle stood up and his legs buckled. His hands were free, but they didn't move properly. He hit has face with a thunk, yet he continued to try and walk. It had taken him few times, but he realized his eyes were watering. He made it to the door and looked outside. He looked back at the man and asked,

"Where is the nearest route to the 12th precinct?" The man gave him directions. He looked at the map and groaned. It was ten blocks north. Castle perked up. He looked into his pants and found it. They hadn't searched him. He pulled out his phone. It had ten percent battery left. He easily found Beckett's contact and text her.

_**Beckett**_

That was all he said. He sent it. The phone buzzed that the text was received and died. He on the other hand slipped the phone into his pocket and collapsed on the ground.

* * *

Beckett was staring at the murder board once again. She wondered where he could be, and what was he doing. She had to find Slaughter, but there was nothing left of him. He had vanished. She knew if she ever saw Mendoza or Slaughter again she was going to kill one of them if not both. She sighed and headed down to see Lanie.

"Hey Lanie." Lanie was still staring at the screen when she came in. "Lanie." Beckett said again looking over her shoulder. It was that hair. That one thing that could help them. Lanie looked behind her.

"Hey Becks. I was just seeing if we could find anything else on the hair." Lanie sighed and set her pen down. "So has anything else happened?"

"No, Ryan and Esposito aren't back yet. Nothing has connected with me, but you bet your sweet ass I will get them." Beckett walked around the morgue. Trailing her finger on the autopsy table.

"I just cleaned that."

"I'm sorry." Beckett looked at Lanie and there was only humor in her eyes although it was laced with sadness. Beckett put on a fake smile.

"Gurl I know your lying."

"About what?"

"That smile of yours. You throw it on thinking no one is going to know. You put on that smile whenever you say you're okay when in reality you're not." Lanie waved her finger at Beckett. Beckett stared at her scared of what was next. "You can't hide from your feelings Kate Beckett." Lanie was done and turned around looking again at the hair. Beckett sighed and headed back up to the bullpen. Her phone was buzzing and was about to fall off of the table. She quickly glanced at the contact and wasn't really paying attention. She decided maybe she should check it incase Ryan or Esposito got anything. She saw the contact and froze. One word. A breath. That was all, but it was the break they had needed.

_**Beckett.**_

Her hand searched for her desk as she held her breath. She quickly dialed Ryan's number and he answered right away.

"_Beckett. What's wrong?"_

"Castle. He just text me."

"_What?" _There was mumbling as though he was talking to Esposito and it sounded as if Javier was turning around the car.

"I need you to trace his phone."

"_Okay we will be there in ten."_ She hung up the phone and stared at the tiny screen for what seemed like forever. Ryan was at her side for her to realize they were back. She handed him the phone and he went over to his computer. Beckett walked over there and tried not to look too vexed. She was watching him as though he was her next meal. Esposito looked at Beckett with a well of emotions. He was proud that she had finally come to her senses and apprehensive as to what she would do next. Ryan finally got a trace on the phone, but it was his last place he was at. Beckett held onto his desk with white knuckles.

"We are getting closer Beckett." Esposito said as he looked down at the new dent in Ryan's desk. "We can show around his face and see if anybody had seen him. Come on." Esposito tapped Ryan's shoulder and they ushered Beckett down to the car. Once in the car they searched for the quickest way to his last known location. As soon as Beckett pointed out the route they should pursue they headed off. Arriving to the destination in 25 minutes. Beckett stormed away from the car people gravitating away as if she was lava. _Well right now_ Ryan thought _even lava would shy away from a pursuing Beckett. _Beckett walked into the hotel and noticed the increase of janitors over a wide stretch of area. She went over to what looked like the manager of the building and held up Castle's picture.

"Was this man seen here roughly 45 minutes ago. " Ryan and Esposito were asking some of the other staff as well to get the same story. The man shook his head vigorously.

"Yes he was here. Same time. He came in bleeding and in handcuffs. He looked like he had run about three blocks, and had been beaten pretty bad. His ankle and knee looked pretty bad." Beckett clenched her free hand against her leg.

"Do you know where he is now?"

"Yea, he was taken to Mount Sinai." Beckett thanked the man and impatiently waited for Ryan and Esposito to wrap up with their witnesses. She looked around the hotel quickly and saw some blood on a bench she walked over and almost cried. If she ever saw either of those men again it would be their last time breathing when she was done. Ryan and Esposito came up behind her and each a hand on her shoulder as she looked down at the stain.

"We'll bury him Beckett."

"If I don't first." She turned around head high and leaving a wake of wrath where she walked. They drove to Sinai after Beckett told them to haul ass. They made it there in record time. Beckett quickly headed for a little coffee shop that was located in the building before heading to the ER counter.

"Hello I am looking for a patient under the name of Richard Castle." The lady at the desk looked at some papers.

"Are you family?"

"No I'm his partner."

"You still have to fill out paperwork miss." Beckett took a deep breath and hurried to a seat to fill out the paper work. Ryan and Esposito sat on either side of her and watched the hallways. It was fifteen minutes later until she could finally go into his room. She took another deep breath and juggled the door handle with the two cups of coffee in her hands. She came in and he was asleep, or unconscious she couldn't tell. She looked back at Ryan and Esposito and they both nodded. She shuffled to the chair next to his bed. His ankle and wrists were bandaged, and his knee looked as though it was wrapped in a brace. She sat down lightly and set his coffee on the tray next to him. He stirs a bit and she looks at him. She sees that on his head is a gouge that looks like he was hit with the butt of a gun. She clenched her fists and she looks down. She looks back up to see that he is looking at her with a faint smile and pain in his eyes. Beckett shot up and lunged at him, yet she was delicate as to where she landed. She hugged him so tight he yelped a bit.

"Beckett I still need to breath." She raised her head from his shoulder and a tear fell from her face. She wiped her face and where her tear landed. She stood up,

"I brought you coffee." He looked at it and tried to raise himself up onto the pillows and his arms were shaking pretty badly. She was instantly at his side. She pulled up his pillow so he would have an easier time getting up. He heaved and with a great effort, pulled himself from the wreckage of his blankets. She set the pillow down gently and handed him his coffee. He reached for it with an unstable hand. He grabbed it and took a sip.

"Little cold."

"Paperwork. I swear if the diseases don't kill people it's the paperwork." He smiled a bit and set the coffee back down. "Did they do this?" He looked at himself and raised his hand gently to his forehead and did something she didn't expect.

"Most of it yes."

"You hurt yourself running away?"

"I jumped out of a building with a broken ankle and fractured my knee." He looked at her with a cheesy grin. "But I fought, Kate. I never stopped fighting." She smiled at him and her eyes glowed in the dimming lights around them. She slid her hand into his and squeezed tight.

"I am proud of you; I was worried my hard ass cop persona wasn't rubbing off on you."

"Well it wasn't physical fighting, I am a writer, and I fought with words."

"Words hurt you know." She gave a grin.

"Don't I know it."


End file.
